The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and a base station, and particularly to a wireless communication system and a base station in which admission control is performed in a system of performing information communication by wireless.
As a Quality of Service (QoS) technique in wireless information communication, there is known a technique in which a wireless resource is preferentially allocated to a QoS call in order to ensure the requested bandwidth of the QoS call. The wireless resource indicates, for example, a time slot in Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) communication, total received power allowable to enable demodulation at a receiving end in Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication, or the like.
It has been disclosed that with respect to a terminal requesting QoS, it is confirmed at the time of new call connection or the time of handoff whether a usable channel element exists, and whether a remaining bandwidth is larger than a bandwidth requested by the terminal, and when the channel element exists and the remaining bandwidth is larger than the requested bandwidth, the call connection is performed (see, for example, patent document 1). In the case where the usable channel element does not exist, or in the case where, although the usable channel element exists, the remaining bandwidth is smaller than the requested bandwidth of the terminal, the call connection is not performed. By the processing as stated above, for example, according to the technique of patent document 1, the QoS can be ensured for the call-connected QoS requesting terminal.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-264878